During MRI-Guided surgeries, it can be desired to drill through bone, such as a skull, or otherwise provide access for and/or define a surgical path for passing medical interventional devices.
Fixation assemblies can be used to hold a target anatomical structure in a fixed position. Flexible RF imaging coils with open through spaces defining windows can be positioned between the fixation assemblies and the subject. To protect the RF coil from blood and other body fluids, clinicians use sterile plastic bags placed or draped over the RF coil(s) and the bags are typically taped in position. This can be a time consuming procedure.